poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Yo-Kai City (Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon's Story)
Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon made it here in Yo-Kai City and then DemiDevimon has appeared far away from them DemiDevimon: Wearing a Mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this city! It is Captain Justicemon! He strike a pose They look confused and they walk away DemiDevimon: What the? Listen, here! Kids! I am Captain Jsuticemon! Who are you talking say when a hero is offering his help? Sorcerymon: We're sorry, but we don't need Hero's like you. For you Dimmy: Somebody help us! Dimmy look so tired DemiDevimon: Trouble? Don't worry, Captain Justicemon will help you. Dimmy saw DemiDevimon Dimmy: Not him. Well, that's a shame for this...Or it is? Maybe this job's perfect for your, Mr. Hero. DemiDevimon: What? Name you're Disaster? Dimmy: Those monster have turned up again over in the Fruitball plaza. They're all yours now, Captain Justicemon. Kazemon: Monster? Don't tell me the Unversed are here... DemiDevimon: Monster? Sorry. That's not my thing! Beetlemon: We didn't know a Hero like you will have to pick. DemiDevimon: But I can't send chance for those- um... Er... My fighting skills. Dimmy: But I though you were Captain Jsuticemon. You can't leave those vicious things running on loose. They're ruining the Fruitball! DemiDevimon: Um... Wait? Somebody is calling me. Captain Justice is coming. I'll be there soon! Sounds like this disaster can't wait. But, um. I'll be back in a moment He left Dimmy: I'm sure you will. Captain Useless! But we don't think we'll stay here and hold our breath. Sorcerymon: We're anything but a hero but, maybe we could help, if you want. Dimmy: You will? Thanks, I need your help! Someone needs to trounce those guys at the Fruitball... And keep them away from the plaza. Beetlemon: We'll try. Dimmy: If you want to go there, come talk to me, and I'll explain to you how Fruitball works. They are fighting the Unversed at the Fruit Plaza and they did it Dimmy: Wow! You though those monsters a lesson. You're the real hero in the city, if you ask me. King Enma appeared Enma: He's right, you guys. I couldn't agreed more. Thank you so much. Beetlemon: Who are you? Enma: I'm Enma. Dimmy: He's our king in the Yo-Kai City. Kazemon: King? All: (Gasp) Sorcerymon Oh, we're so sorry! Where were our manners. I'm Sorcerymon, this is Beetlemon and Kazemon. They bow to him Enma: It's okay, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Enma. (Sigh) You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom. Dimmy: It would be great, if that cat still here. We all know how hard it's been since Fuyunyan set off the way he did, don't you ever trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't thin of putting on our head dream festival, if we thought there was a slightest chance anything might go wrong. Enma: Well, you're very polite, Dimmy. Dimmy: What about DemiDevimon? Captain Justicemon our hide! You can't count on him for anything. Kazemon: Wait... You say his real name is DemiDevimon? Is he From the Digital world? Dimmy: Well, it sure isn't Justice. "DemiDevimon never does anything for anybody except DemiDevimon. That getup is just an act, to get Yo-Kai and Digimon to vote for him. He wants to win the dreams award and take the prize. Sorcerymon: A Millon Dreams Award? What is that? Enma: It was part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable people is. But DemiDevimon seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win his votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say- it's the things they do and now they treated everyone. Dimmy: Well, I'm on my book. Kazemon, Beetlemon or Sorcerymon is number one. You've got our heartfelt vote. Beetlemon: Thanks. Kazemon: Thank you, Dimmy. We promise. We'll never let you down. Dimmy: See if you dont! My votes very important to you. Enma: Oh, no. He sounded serious. Kazemon: Wow. Being Popular is hard working. Beetlemon: Yeah, and I really like this.